The subject matter of the present invention is an applicator for applying an oxidative hair dye to human head hair. This applicator comprises two compartments including a first compartment for a hair dye composition and a second compartment for an oxidizing agent and a product-dispensing area or spot for dispensing both the dye composition and the oxidizing agent.
These types of applicators are known as a two-component container in the most different forms. A peroxide solution is used as oxidizing agent. The dye composition and the oxidizing agent are present in the applicator, but are both separate from each other. Shortly before using the applicator both components are mixed by-pushing one of the stoppers separating the compartments out and are thus activated. A reactive hair dye results from the mixture, which is dispensed through the product-dispensing opening of the applicator on the hair to be dyed. One type of applicator of this sort is described in DE 198 12 660 A1.
The known applicator has the disadvantage that after activation of the applicator the entire amount of the reactive dye must be consumed within a certain comparatively short time. After that short time it is no longer usable. Removal of only a portion of the hair dye is not possible in the case of the conventional applicator. These conventional applicators are little suited to the case in which only a small amount of dye is required, e.g. for hair strand dyeing.